1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to graphics processing, and more particularly to splitting a frame buffer between graphics adapters when multiple graphics adapters are installed in a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional graphics processing systems including a single graphics adapter typically have a single frame buffer that is accessed by an application program. In graphics processing systems including multiple graphics adapters, processing of an image is typically distributed across the multiple graphics adapters. The image is divided into portions corresponding to the distribution, and each portion is stored in a separate frame buffer coupled to one of the multiple graphics adapters. Consequently, the application program must access multiple frame buffers, each frame buffer storing a portion of the image, during the processing of the image. The application program must be aware of which frame buffer stores each portion of the image in order to correctly access the image.
Accordingly, it is desirable to present a unified frame buffer to an application program when multiple graphics adapters are installed in a graphics processing system. The unified frame buffer enables the application program to access the image without determining which of the multiple frame buffer stores each portion of the image.